


Put your head on my shoulders

by wrensoya



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bed Cuddles, Cho Seungyoun is sad here, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hangyul is sentimental when he's sleepy, M/M, Post-X1, Sharing a Bed, its just sweetness my doods, x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensoya/pseuds/wrensoya
Summary: Seungyoun was up at 3 am, contemplating about his life and so what better way than to sleep at Hangyul's room?





	Put your head on my shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo my priki people, i know this was so rushed and there are so many typos. just point it out cause at this point, i gave up. Stan Dohyon for forever youthness. Also follow me on twitter so we can be moots! @peasofpeace

I don't stand in line, I don't pay for clubs, fuck that  
But I'll wait for you  
I don't like to drink, I don't like to think, fuck that  
But I ponder you

Seungyoun let the agony of heartbreaks and sadness filter him. Japanese Denim by Daniel Caesar was playing in the background.

He knew that the songwriting process was always hard especially when you lost the colors that could fill them in. Seungyoun paused the song and tapped his pen. What would fit in this next lyrics? He grumpily crumpled the paper and decided to flop on his bed. Seungyoun checked his phone. 

3:12 am

It was that late and so, he got up from his bed, put on his comfortable slippers and poured himself a warm drink of water. His throat felt dry and coarse from making demo versions of his songs and lately, he was frustrated and not contented on what he was doing. Seungyoun knew one thing that would probably make him feel better. He stood in front of Hangyul’s door and quietly opened it.

Hangyul was already sleeping. Seungyoun sat beside his bed. 

The wrinkles on his face when he’s always laughing smoothen out and there was nothing but the soft surface of skin and the little dots of moles on his cheeks spread out uneven. He touched the younger boy’s face and his eyes twitched open. Seungyoun smiled shyly. Hangyul knew what was going on so he scooted a bit to make room for Seungyoun. The moment the older boy hit the pillow, Hangyul put his arm under Seungyoun’s head and his other arm wrapped around his waist. 

Seungyoun’s head was buried on the other boy’s chest and he smelled like fresh lemons; the soap he gave Hangyul last week. 

“Hyung, what’s the matter?” Hangyul said, voice sleepy.

“Just sad.” Seungyoun said. Hangyul didn't open his eyes and Seungyoun knew that the younger boy was probably tired from the dance practice.

“Tell me about it, I’m listening.”

Seungyoun sighed. “I feel like I’m not doing well when it comes to writing songs. Lately, they’re not enough and my mind’s been in a daze when I heard someone didn't liked my songs.”

Hangyul knew that his hyung was always sensitive to negative comments. To think that Seungyoun was putting all those mean words to heart. Hangyul hugged Seungyoun tightly and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“You’re not,” Hangyul opened his eyes and looked at Seungyoun’s face. Ah, he was so lucky to have this man as his boyfriend. “You’re not any less of a person when someone says that you are not good enough, hyung. I love your songs, the rest of the members appreciate your songwritings and the fans are always saying positive things about you. Although the negative comments may always be there but it is there for a reason. It is there to ponder about but not put into heart and damage you.”

This man. He’s a few years younger but his mind never ceases to amaze Seungyoun. So he kissed his jaw and buried his face more on his chest. 

“I’m a little bit happy now.” Seungyoun chuckled. 

“Just a little bit?” Hangyul asked. Seungyoun’s eyes darted to Hangyul’s lips. He went in for a kiss. It was nothing too rough and nothing too soft. He felt his lips smile and Hangyul pulled Seungyoun on top of him. He placed his hand on his back and Seungyoun was cupping Hangyul’s face. 

They both stopped when they knew what would happen next if they’d continue more. Seungyoun returned to laying down on Hangyul’s chest. 

“Seungyoun.” 

“What?”

“You are very important to me and I don't want you hurt. I want you to keep on becoming the natural sunshine for us because without you, we are literally nothing so please don't ever think little of yourself because you can do it. I am here for you, I will always hold your hand till the end of it.” 

Seungyoun’s eyes were teary. Sappy Hangyul was the best Hangyul.

**Author's Note:**

> i know, its so sweet its almost disgusting


End file.
